Cien grullas
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Precuela. Keith/Ivan. De cómo de un encuentro casual entre un aprendiz de héroe fugado de la Academia y el actual Rey de los Héroes deriva un sueño, un sentimiento y el deseo de un futuro, algo que el joven Ivan nunca creyó poseería.


**Claim: **Keith Goodman/Ivan Karelin  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Precuela  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos:<strong> Abecedario  
><strong>Tema:<strong> 3. Amor

* * *

><p><strong>Cien grullas.<strong>

Sus manos se movían con agilidad, rápida pero sutilmente, con esa destreza que le había costado años de práctica. Ivan creaba una grulla de papel con suaves movientos de sus manos, semi oculto en uno de los jardínes de la Academia, tan imperceptible como si estuviera usando su poder. Las grullas concedían deseos, después de que creabas cien. Aquellos pequeños animales inmóviles, aquellos pedazos de papel de colores, ¿qué deseo podían concederle? Pensó en Edward, en el futuro, en el héroe que quería convertirse, algo más o menos similar al que estaba de visita en la Academia, con un talento tan innato que ni siquiera había tenido que recibir entrenamiento. Sky High o algo así.

¿Quería eso? No estaba seguro, como nunca lo estaba de nada en la vida salvo su constante pesimismo y su amor por el Japón, tan lejano y tan lleno de misterios. Sus manos crearon otra grulla sin que él se diera cuenta, de manera mecánica, echando a perder un poco el deseo que estaba formulando en su interior, uno que, aunque un poco difuso, le pedía ser feliz. Salir de ese pesimismo que siempre lo dominaba, ser un buen héroe, una mejor persona.

Llevaba ya una pequeña familia de diez grullas cuando el timbre que anunciaba el final del descanso para comer comenzó a sonar, chillón y fuerte, de tan poco tacto como una cachetada, para avisarle que ya era hora de regresar al salón de clases, donde por mucho que le enseñaran qué hacer en situaciones de peligro él no se sentía capaz de salir a competir al mundo, donde todos esos héroes temerarios y valientes, se jugaban la vida nada más caer la noche. Decidió no entrar tras dejar escapar un suspiro de frustración, opacado totalmente por las charlas y risas de sus compañeros de otros grados, bastante animados ante la perspectiva de nuevos conocimientos, de la visita de ese héroe que había ido a compartirles su experiencia, a convertirse de algún modo en esa meta a alcanzar. No se perdía de nada, ¿verdad?

Tras unos segundos en los cuales la calma volvió a reinar en el ambiente, en las hojas de los árboles moviéndose suavemente al compás del viento de la mañana y la luz del sol colándose por los resquicios del follaje de los árboles, Ivan se dejó caer de cualquier manera sobre el pavimento, sosteniendo las aves de colores entre las manos, como si éstas pudieran relevarle un secreto, el secreto de cómo podían hacer los sueños de la gente realidad. Allí, en esa súbita tranquilidad, alejado de todos los molestos ruidos, de las miradas y las palabras duras, que siempre le exigían diera un poco más, Ivan pronto se encontró profundamente dormido, arrullado por el silencio a su alrededor, por los propios deseos que lo impulsaban a la tarea de crear grullas, que de vez en cuando eran arrastradas por la fuerza de la brisa, moviéndose unos cuantos centímetros más lejos de su creador.

Soñó muchas cosas, incluso llegó a vislumbrar el eco de su nombre en algún anuncio publicitario en las noticias vespertinas, pero todas ellas se desvanecieron con rapidez cuando alguien le movió suavemente el hombro, ¿o lo estaba imaginando? Sólo para llevarlo de vuelta al mundo real, con su imperecedero mar de colores y el pasar del tiempo, incansable a pesar de que él a veces ya no quisiera seguir. De nuevo se encontró tumbado bajo el vasto follaje de un árbol en los edificios aún en desuso de la Academia, las luces del sol creando figuras fantásticas en sus mejillas y en su ropa holgada, carente de cualquier color en particular. Las grullas seguían ahí, así como también el soplar del viento, las hojas de colores que aún no se convertían en deseos desparramadas sobre el asfalto, donde algunas plantitas luchaban por salir, peleándose con el duro cemento que las contenía.

Ivan se llevó una mano a los ojos para cubrirse del deslumbrante haz de luz que surgió con el bamboleo de las hojas y de nuevo, dejó que varios suspiros frustrados abandonaran su cuerpo, pues de esa manera se sentía más ligero, como una hoja quizás, ajeno a todos esos pensamientos que amenazaban con aplastarlo contra la realidad, misma que en realidad no hacía nada por mejorar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido? ¿Lo suficiente como para que hubiesen terminado las clases? ¿Lo suficiente como para llegar a casa y aparentar que nada había pasado, que había sido un día común y corriente? Supuso que sí mientras se incorporaba, tratando de descifrar la misteriosa luz del sol reflejándose en los vidrios de los edificios, las fuentes de agua cristalina que emitían luces multicolores al chocar los rayos del sol contra ellas, pero sólo le duró un instante ese momento de dulce contemplación, ese sopor precedente al completo despertar, envuelto en la calidez de las sábanas, en el mundo donde todo uno lo controla.

—¡Hola! —dijo una voz, sobresaltándolo al momento, tanto que sintió que su cuerpo se despegaba del suelo varios metros, casi como si estuviera volando—. ¿Qué haces ahí?

Ivan se giró para ver a la persona que le hablaba, sentada a escasos centímetros de distancia de donde él se hallaba, en una banquita que normalmente usaban los enamorados para esconderse de las miradas de los curiosos. La persona que le hablaba y que además lo había asustado, era un hombre que nunca había visto antes por las instalaciones del lugar, llevaba un traje plateado y azulado, con algunos toques de color oro en las percheras y en los hombros, anchos y fuertes, justo como se describe a un príncipe en los cuentos de hadas. Llevaba además, un casco con un extraño diseño bajo el brazo, mismo que reconoció inmediatamente como el del héroe que había ido de visita ese día, optimista, fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, todo lo opuesto a él, para reiterarles que debían hacer su mejor esfuerzo, siempre, a cada momento.

—Nada —contestó el ruso, recogiendo con toda la ternura del mundo el papel sin usar y las grullas creadas, dispuesto a levantarse e ir a clase, pues sin duda este héroe avisaría a todo mundo lo que había encontrado—. Ya me iba.

—¿A dónde? —ninguno de los dos se movió cuando esta pregunta cruzó el aire, tan simple y tan llana que hasta él mismo se puso a cuestionársela. ¿A dónde estaba yendo? Bueno, de eso no estaba seguro, pero algo que lo desconcertó fue el semblante del otro, tan calmado y tan tranquilo que no había hecho ningún sonido durante su sueño, que no parecía albergar ningún sentimiento malvado en su interior—. Ah, ¿qué es eso? —al parecer el hombre había olvidado cualquier cosa que estuviese diciendo antes y se había concentrado en las grullas de papel que sostenía entre los brazos el joven, extrañas para cualquiera que no supiera de la cultura de oriente.

Ivan levantó una grulla entre las manos para enseñársela, no muy seguro de si debía explicar los orígenes de dicha tradición o si en realidad le estaba preguntando otra cosa, como por ejemplo, por qué la había hecho. Por supuesto, estaba pensando demasiado las cosas, se lo confirmó el hecho de que el otro hombre no añadiera ninguna cosa más a su plática, quedándose totalmente absorto en la observación de la figura que poco esfuerzo le había costado elaborar, pero que en realidad contenía toda clase de mitos detrás.

El joven aprendiz aprovechó este tiempo para observar al extraño héroe que no había perturbado su sueño pero se había aparecido, en su lugar, casi como una visión mágica nada más despertar. Nunca habría podido adivinar debajo del casco tales facciones, un poco infantiles, sonrientes e ingenuas, pese a que era seguro que ya estaba en una edad avanzada, aunque no tanto como para considerarlo un viejo. Sus ojos azules brillaban con la emoción que sólo había visto proferir a los niños pequeños y el rostro, infantil y sincero, estaba enmarcado por una gran mata de cabello rubio, alborotado pero limpio, como si el viento acabara de despeinarlo. Ivan nunca había visto algo así, nunca se imaginó que existiría un héroe así. Un héroe auténtico, preocupado —y lo podía ver por la profundidad de sus ojos, la manera en que se fascinaba con tan simple espectáculo— realmente por el bienestar de las personas, más que por los puntos o las recompensas, tan de moda para llamar la atención de nuevos NEXT a las filas de los héroes.

—¿Vuela? —preguntó el rubio, el héroe perfecto que lo había dejado anonadado con algunas simples preguntas y silencio, adornado sólo por su rostro emocionado.

Ivan nunca se habría imaginado tal pregunta. Otras personas le habrían cuestionado para qué perdía su tiempo en esas cosas o bien qué significaba, pero nunca, nunca, si volaría, porque eso era un imposible como él bien sabía y como se lo hizo saber, negando con la cabeza aún con un gesto de incredulidad rozando sus facciones, aún teñidas por la adolescencia.

Su interlocutor pareció decepcionado ante dicha respuesta, pero aquella reacción apenas duró escasos segundos, pues de nuevo la sonrisa volvió a aflorar en su rostro, tirando de las comisuras de sus labios hasta que casi pareció doloroso. Ivan no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero pronto quedó patente que no era algo normal o una reprimenda, mucho menos algo que pudiese explicarse con palabras. El héroe visitante se puso de pie todavía con esa sonrisa de niño pequeño en la mañana de Navidad y concentrándose —por cómo entrecerraba los ojos de vez en cuando—, hizo un movimiento con los dedos que de inmediato desató la fuerza de los vientos. Primero, con inusitada violencia, tanta que tuvo que tomar las grullas de papel entre sus manos, con toda la fuerza que poseía. Pero luego, con suavidad, como la brisa del mar acariciando su rostro y la palma de su mano, donde el papel bailaba lentamente, dando algunos tumbos a la luz del sol.

Dicho espectáculo los dejó maravillados a ambos durante varios segundos, los mismos que duró el extraño ritual, la habilidad del NEXT manifestándose de lleno, recordándole de alguna manera que lo que él hacía no podía ser de utilidad para el mundo. Duró muy pocos segundos, pero los suficientes como para que Ivan se maravillara también con el rostro del otro, la sincera emoción temblando en sus facciones, la sonrisa genuina de la felicidad, encontrada en cosas tan simples. Quizás el otro no comprendía de dónde venían esas grullas, ni la larga tradición que se ceñía sobre sus espaldas, pero podía ver la magia en ellas de la que hablaban las leyendas, la magia convertida en algo tan simple...

Un ruido tremendo rompió la quietud de la escena, de ese instante en el que Ivan, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había sentido conectado con alguien. El hombre llevaba una extraña pulsera en una de sus muñecas y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sonando, todo poder se rompió para dejar paso a una pantalla de color verdoso, en donde le indicaban que necesitaba volver al edificio principal, para terminar con sus labores.

—Me he perdido —comentó él a su interlocutor virtual, quien dejó escapar un breve bufido que ni a Ivan le pasó desapercibido—. ¡Pero voy para allá en un segundo!

La comunicación se cortó. El héroe se puso el casco, no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa al ruso, que no supo cómo interpretarla, ahí, todavía sentado sobre el asfalto caliente, sosteniendo todos sus sueños hechos de papel.

—¡Nos vemos! —anunció, levantando la mano en un gesto casi teatral, aunque no parecía para nada ensayado, sino natural en el.

Se disponía a marchar cuando Ivan salió de su parálisis, el corazón latiéndole tan velozmente que casi parecía querer escapar con el hombre que se marchaba, todavía un tanto confuso de la dirección que tenía que seguir para regresar a la oficina principal de la Academia.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —gritó, como nunca lo había hecho antes, dejando que el rubor subiera a sus mejillas cuando el otro se volteó para mirarlo, el rostro cubierto ya por el casco, al igual que cualquier emoción que pudiese estar surgiendo en su cara.

—¡Sky High... Keith! —dijo él en respuesta e Ivan pudo adivinar una sonrisa en esas facciones—. ¡Hasta luego y hasta luego!

La figura se levantó por los aires hasta desaparecer o al menos el joven aprendiz no hizo nada por seguir su silueta, quizás inconfundible en los cielos de la Academia. Se sentía extrañamente abrumado, como si el sol de la mañana se hubiese instalado en algún lugar de su corazón, las mejillas le ardían y parecía estar todavía plácidamente encerrado en un sueño, el mismo del que había sido despertado por el otro —porque ahora lo sabía, ahora se daba cuenta. Su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar en los momentos pasados, efímeros pero a la vez significativos, pequeños pero anhelados.

Había decidido un nombre para cuando se graduara de la escuela para héroes. Origami Cyclone. Porque iba a graduarse, definitivamente. Todo en aras de volver a encontrarse con Keith, con esa sonrisa y esa súbita conexión etérea, que le indicaba, tanto como su corazón acelerado, que quizás se había enamorado a primera vista.

.

Le había costado mucho trabajo llegar hasta allí. La pérdida de Edward, varios años sufridos, el mismo pesimismo que amenazaba con agobiarlo... Le había costado mucho, pero por fin se había convertido en un héroe, por fin había ido a reunirse con el hombre que de vez en cuando veía por las noches, tras llegar agotado de los entrenamientos en la Academia, aquél que le había infundido algo de fuerza y de valor con el sólo hecho de compartir algunos minutos con él.

Aún así, era difícil y sintió que las rodillas le temblaban mientras se aproximaba a la puerta del gimnasio, donde todos los héroes se reunían, esta vez para darle la bienvenida en lugar de ponerse en forma.

—¡M-mucho gusto! —dijo, casi gritó cuando estuvo frente al grupo de héroes expertos, en donde figuraba la persona que estaba buscando y que esperaba lo reconociera, pues necesitaba darle las gracias por lo que había hecho por él—. Mi nombre es Ivan Karelin y desde hoy estaré trabajando con ustedes, ¡por favor sean indulgentes conmigo!

Todos mostraron su aprobación y le dieron la bienvenida en seguida, algunos entre risas y bromas, otros de manera más seria. Sólo Keith se quedó callado durante algunos segundos, mismos que le dieron la esperanza de que lo había reconocido, de que de alguna manera correspondería el amor que había nutrido durante algunos años, meses de secreta agonía y felicidad a la vez.

—¡Bienvenido y bienvenido de nuevo! ¡Soy Keith! ¿Cuál es tu poder? ¿Cuál es tu nombre de héroe? —el brazo del rubio pasó por sus hombros al tiempo que le sonreía, pero cuando Ivan lo miró a los ojos se dio cuenta de que éste no lo recordaba, en absoluto, como si ese tiempo nunca hubiese existido, como si de verdad todo hubiese sido un sueño.

Ivan repitió lo que había dicho, un poco decaido por la cruel realidad, un poco emocionado por la perspectiva del futuro. Keith era tan despistado, tan ingenuo, que no debía sorprenderse de que no lo reconociera. Su tarea era, además de proteger la ciudad como juró que haría, encargarse de crear nuevas memorias, en pos de esa felicidad con la que había soñado cuando apenas era un jovenzuelo, el día en que creó cien sin grullas sin rechistar, ante la incrédula mirada de Edward, de todos en realidad, por su súbito cambio de ánimo.

—¿Conoce Japón, Keith-san?

Y por algo se empezaba, aún si la tarea era más difícil que crear mil grullas.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas extras: <strong>Escribí una especie de continuación (triste) de este fanfic, se llama "Las flores del sol" y la pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Espero escribir una continuación de esto en modo feliz~

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.


End file.
